killerjoyfandomcom-20200214-history
Couver Galley
Couver "Three Hands" Galley is a side character in Origin Stories introduced in Killerjoy. He is a warrick, expert inventor, and the former mayor of Carver. History Early Life Galley and his brother Hash were warricks who went to Dirthe to help colonize Carver. with their help, the colony city turned into what it is today. Unfortunately, Galley was pushed out of power by Rove Austra and others like him. He has never forgotten them for that and has since sworn vengeance. Believed dead, he found a hiding village near Eckle Lake to work on his inventions and work a way to completing his crusade. Three Hands's history as a warrick made him adept and knowing how to kill lords and the sano alike. He knew their weaknesses and how to turn their mettle against them. Three Hands found a young Attle Bowman in his hiding village after a brutal fight with a burbeast. The old man initially captured Attle, intending to kill him. But instead, he decided to spare Attle and train him to help him in his crusade to win back his old colony city. He gave Attle the Silver One suit, one of his many inventions, and sent him to Carver to systematically destabilize the power the lords had attained. As Silver One, Attle found Vermon, a newborn gargoyle, near Eckle Lake not too far from Three Hands' hiding village. When Attle brought the beast to Three Hands, the old warrick turned him away, not wanting to get involved with raising Vermon. Attle then brought Vermon to Mayor's Manor where he hid him in the room beneath the manor. Killerjoy Vermon grew quickly and eventually became to big and strong for Mayor's Manor. He broke out causing a scene and bringing in the lords who intended to kill the beast. Attle saved Vermon from the lords who intended to kill him by breaking the seal placed on the beast by Cody. Attle then brought the fully grown beast back to Three Hands. Three Hands agreed to watch Vermon from here on out. He told Attle that he couldn't keep pretending to be all these different things: Silver One, a rover, a collateral investigator, and Attle Bowman. That he'd need to make a decision. Attle chose to be a rover, but Three Hands holds him to his promise to help the old warrick reclaim his city. After a time, both Vermon and Three Hands left the hiding village they were in without telling Attle. Three Hands had been approached by Illum Nairo requesting his help and the use of Vermon in exchange for Carver itself. Three Hands agreed when it became clear that Attle wasn't helping him in his crusade anymore. Thus giving Nairo exactly what he wanted to potentially prevent the next Annihilation. And what he needed to control the Joalish in Carver. When Attle, Demaro Jun, and the other lords came to confront Nairo and the other masques of Carver, Three Hands was there disguised as a masque. It wasn't until the final battle broke out that Three Hands entered the fray. Three Hands made short work of the lords with his sword. He cut off Jun's left arm, killed Black Ox and Blite, and would've killed Lovis as well if it weren't for Attle. Attle stopped him and distracted him long enough for Lovis to survive. Nairo and Three Hands gave Attle a choice: Kill Jun and be pardoned, or die with the rest of them. Attle, instead, told Jun to remove his capacitors and unleash his full gage mettle on Three Hands. The power of that ice blast knocked Jun unconscious, but it also punched a hole straight through Three Hands's chest. His body was destroyed by the light coming from Vermon and the unstable device Nairo used to look into the Whirle. Quotes Category:Character Category:Killerjoy Category:Deceased Category:Warrick